


Hello and Goodbye

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Hello And Goodbye, A Poem.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hello and Goodbye

_Hello to my friend_

_Goodbye to my enemy_

_Hello to my new_

_Goodbye to my old_

_Down the river_

_Long sold_

_Gone forever_

_Fit the mold_

_I saved myself from pain_

_I got myself some gain_

_I promised myself to never feel heartache_

_I promised myself to never love_

_And that's what I've done, forever and more_


End file.
